


Shot Down by Love

by piscean_stories



Series: Within your Reach [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anger, Day 2 - Training // Headache, Domestic Fluff, Fist Fights, Frustration, Headaches & Migraines, Keith has anger issues, Kissing, Lance is an asshole oops lol, Lance is fucking annoying, M/M, Mocking, Sheith Month 2018, Shiro (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, Stress Relief, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 14:47:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15145457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piscean_stories/pseuds/piscean_stories
Summary: Lance can't mind his own business and sets off Keith. Keith is frustrated and Shiro is there to support him.





	Shot Down by Love

**Author's Note:**

> Aye aye! Day two is on time! So, this has cursing and a tad bit of fighting. Lance is an ass as always. Not much more can be said lol Enjoy!

_**"But you got me shot down by love** _  
_**You got my heart now** _  
_**Why won't you stop now?** _  
_**Oh I've been knocked down by you** _  
_**You got my heart now** _  
_**Why won't you stop now?"** _

_~ Shot Down - Khalid_

* * *

 

He growled, fists flying against the bag. He was angry. No, he was _furious_. Lance, had been grinding at his nerves lately. Earlier today, Lance had taken it to a whole new level. And Keith was just steaming with a hot anger that left him in a blind rage.

-

_“Lance! I said knock it off!” Keith growled. He was trying to study outside- which was different for a change. He was tired of being cooped up in his apartment dorm, so he was trying something different for a change. Currently, he was sitting in the grass under an oak tree, enjoying the coolness of the shade. And well.. Lance just happened to stroll right on by._

_“Why? You’re being boring Keith!” Lance scoffed. Keith rolled his eyes, trying his best to focus on his work. “Come on Keith, you seriously can’t be working on that bullshit when it’s so nice out!” Lance groaned._

_“Yes, I am serious, so kindly back the fuck off!” He snapped, kicking at Lance when he stepped a little too close. Lance snickered, watching his reactions._

_“Awwe, Keith is such a serious bad boy! I wonder how Shiro would react to this hot mess!” Lance grinned. Keith could feel his blood begin to boil._

_“Leave Shiro out of this Lance!”_

_“Yeah? And what if I don’t? How about I call him right now!” Lance laughed. Keith felt embarrassment and fear inch its way up his spine. He watched how Lance was quick to pull out his phone. Keith jumped to his feet, lunging at Lance, only to merely fall as the other side stepped him. “Awwe, feisty one!” Lance cackled._

_“Lance, I swear to god! You better fucking stop!” Keith snarled. Lance shook his head, tucking his phone away. However, Lance was quick to jet for Keith’s stuff, grabbing his notebook. Keith froze, eyes ablaze with anger and frustration._

_“Gotcha! Now, how about I do something about this?” Lance smirked. Keith stood his ground._

_“Lance- you better fucking not-” Keith was cut off by the sound of paper ripping. Lance, was laughing, ripping up the pages he was taking notes on. The notes that were due in_ **_three_ ** _hours. He wasn’t even half way done._

_“There! Problem solved-!” Lance was cut off by a yelp as Keith tackled him, holding him down into the ground before socking him in the eye. Lance yelped and kicked Keith off of him, holding his eye. “What the fuck, Keith!” Lance growled._

_Keith wasn’t listening, instead he moved to attack Lance, only to be held back._

_“Keith-! Listen, knock it off!” A familiar voice snapped through to him. Shiro. Shiro was holding him back._

_“What a jackass! He attacked me for no reason!” Lance cried out in feign pain. Shiro frowned, holding onto Keith who was very much trying to fight back._

_“I’m gonna fucking kill you!” Keith yelled, eyes blurring with tears. He was frustrated and stressed, and Lance just made it all the worse. Shiro’s grip tightened on him as he fought._

_“Boo hoo! Get over yourself Keith!-” Lance was cut off by Shiro’s sharp command._

_“Lance! Leave!” He snapped. Lance scoffed, rolling his eyes as he turned and walked off. “Keith-” Shiro tried, but Keith wasn’t having it. Keith shoved Shiro off of him, making his way towards the gym. He needed to blow off some steam. Shiro sighed, helpless as he watched Keith stalk off in an aura of anger and stress._

-

Keith continued to beat the bag, the image of his ripped up notes making him hit it harder and harder. He hoped Lance’s eye would swell and go black. A reminder not to fuck with him when he was in a state of work. His wrists and knuckles were starting to ache, but he didn’t care. He couldn’t get past his frustration and anger for the other teen.

He ended up skipping the class that the notes were due in. He didn’t care. He didn’t need this. Keith sighed as he gave a final blow to the bag before stepping back.

“Keith,” A voice came through to him, making him feel weak and miserable. Shiro. Back turned to the other, he stiffened slightly when the other wrapped his arms around him. “How are you feeling?..” Shiro asked warily. Keith growled, trying to push Shiro off of him, but the man’s arms only tightened around him.

“Shiro- I’m not in the mood..” Keith grumbled. Shiro nuzzled his nose into Keith’s shoulder.

“Doesn’t matter.. I need to know what happened, and if you’re okay,” Shiro murmured softly. He knew not to press when Keith was upset like this, but he really wanted to know what upset him to the point of physical attack. Keith frowned, finally relaxing into Shiro’s embrace.

“Lance.. He ripped up my notes that were due for my next class..” Keith muttered. Shiro frowned.

“He _what?_ ” Shiro was upset now, and mostly, disappointed.

“Yeah.. So- now I’m here, letting out my anger and training to beat his ass the next time I see him..” The raven huffed. Shiro smiled faintly.

“First off, I’m glad you’re getting your frustration out, but secondly, you’re not going to beat his ass, you’ll get in trouble.. And I don’t want that to happen, I want to see you succeed..” Shiro pressed a kiss into his shoulder.

“I hate it when you’re right..” Keith whispered. Shiro chuckled, turning him around so that he could face him.

“Yeah?” He would smirk at Keith’s blush. The raven ducked his head, tucking himself into Shiro’s chest.

“-M’ got a headache..” Keith said quietly. Pressing a kiss into Keith’s temple, he held him for a moment.

“Alright, we can head back then.. I- I also rewrote all your notes for you and put your stuff back in the apartment..” Shiro admitted bashfully. Keith’s eyes widened as he looked up at him.

“What- Shiro.. How do you want me to repay you?..” Keith asked. Shiro thought for a moment before shrugging.

“Movie date? It’s been a while since we’ve been on one..” Shiro pondered, arms wrapping around Keith’s waist.

“Alright, I’ll pay and you can pick out the movie,” Keith smiled. Shiro nodded, pecking his lips.

“Sounds good, come on.. Let’s get you  home so that you can sleep off your headache.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [Tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/an1m3ru1n3dmyl1f3)
> 
>  
> 
> [Song Inspiration!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dRG_HnOhGUk)


End file.
